ENTRE DOIS LADOS
by merheje
Summary: Edward Cullen é um pesquisador, a procura de tratamentos eficazes contra câncer. Isabella Swan é uma estudante de literatura irresponsável com um trabalho de bibliotecária. Não tendo nada em comum o destino os coloca junto – um teste de paciência para Edward que parece não suportar a menina -, os dois iniciam um relacionamento pouco saudável.
1. Capítulo 1

A MENINA DO STARBUCKS

- Eu não quero ir pra esse evento estúpido.

Isabella pontuou, bebendo de forma irritante o café gelado. Ângela suspirou, trocando de roupa pela sétima vez. Ultimamente Bella andava irritante: com um vicio doentio pelo Starbucks. O suspiro foi dramático e falso, mas não retirou reação nenhuma da morena que olhava as unhas dos pés coloridas. Outra estupidez: aquela mania de pintar cada unha de uma cor diferente e pra piorar da sua caixa de esmalte.

- Não seja infantil. – Ang disse, escolhendo por uma blusa escura de tom verde. - Eu sei que vai ser tedioso e que você vai boiar a maior parte do tempo, mas eu não quero ir sozinha.

- Você me chamou de burra.

- Isabella! – A outra gritou exasperada. – Por favor. Eu fico te devendo uma.

- Você já me deve várias.

- Desisto de você. Não precisa ir.

- Mas eu _não_ disse que não iria.

Ângela estreitou os olhos, fazendo um bico tão infantil que Bella riu.

- Nem disse que _iria_.

- Mas eu vou. – Ela deu de ombros, raios voavam dos olhos da amiga. – Tédio aqui ou lá... É tudo a mesma coisa. Mas vou ter sua companhia lá.

- Obrigada.

Ela disse o mais suave que pode. Um sorriso maligno surgiu nos lábios de Bella, que estava parada na porta, sugando o canudo do copo.

- Vamos passar no Starbucks. - Ângela gemeu. Bella sabia o que a amiga pensava do Starbucks. – Aliás, a azul fica mais bonita em você.

Ângela trocou de blusa pela oitava vez. A azul, de fato, lhe caia melhor.

. . .

Isabella e Ângela eram amigas do colegial, haviam cursado o ginásio juntas. Ângela uma nerd deslocada do grupo e Bella a nova garota da cidade. Forks era tão pequena que as duas inadequadas fizeram amizade rapidamente. Muito embora suas personalidades destoassem constantemente, Ângela é reservada, discreta e eloqüente, com um curso de medicina, enquanto Bella está empregada numa biblioteca, trabalhando meio período e cursando literatura – apesar de ter faltas escabrosas e estar repetindo o mesmo período – a idéia de responsabilidade das duas divergiam ainda mais. Com vinte e um Isabella não tinha grandes sonhos na vida. Só queria saber de concluir o curso e arranjar um emprego fácil e que lhe desse comodismo para escrever – o que tinha na biblioteca – enquanto Ângela sonhava em virar oncologista. Quando se mudaram de Forks com passagem só de ida pra Seattle tudo tinha se estabelecido naturalmente, os espaços e a forma como dividiriam a despesa.

As duas tinham bolsas e pagavam somente metade pelo que cursavam o que para duas meninas do interior era uma mão na roda.

Ângela tinha saído de um relacionamento de longa data com Bem – um colega de curso – e agora a presença constante dele fazia seus dias um inferno, principalmente quando desfilava – nem faziam três meses de término! – por aí com Lauren Mallory, estudante de veterinária. Tinha tentado alguns encontros, todos fracassados e transar com alguém sem o mínimo de contato ou conversa não lhe fazia bem. A necessidade de intimidade – e até certo afeto – envolvidos era crucial pra ela. Por isso mesmo com grande freqüência sentia inveja de Bella. A menina entrava e saia de namoros, ia e voltava com o mesmo ex (e com o amigo do ex) em um relacionamento descabido, e falava com uma desenvoltura palavrões. Uma dama que não é uma dama é uma vagabunda.

Sua mãe gostava de repetir com o nariz torcido quando Bella ia e vinha na sua casa, rindo e contando do namorado mais velho, com tatuagens, cabelo longo e uma banda de rock progressivo, _a lá_ Kurt Cobain. O relacionamento – depois de James e Laurent – mais duradouro que Isabella já tinha entrado na vida. O nome dele era Demetri. Nas suas turnês ele havia encontrado outra musa inspiradora e os encantos de Bella foram esquecidos rapidamente por uma loira.

Talvez por isso até hoje a amiga odiasse as raças. Lauren era loira. Logo, Ângela, odiava-a também. Entendia Isabella nesse ponto.

Mesmo com as diferenças e as ações um tanto quanto inconseqüentes e imaturas, a entendia. Entendia-a ainda mais depois que ela rodeou a casa de Ben com papel higiênico e ovo choco, bem _halloween_, mas cumprindo o papel determinado – o de aterrorizar o puto – muito bem.

Vestiu uma calça jeans e um sapato de salto baixo, confortável o suficiente, mas deixando-a elegante.

. . .

Isabella estava intratável. Com um short curto escuro, uma melissa e uma blusa longa de alças finas, listrada e de rendas.

- Você não pode ir vestida assim.

Ângela disse sob a respiração tentando convencer a amiga a colocar ao menos uma calça.

- Está fazendo um calor desgraçado.

- Lá vai ter ar condicionado!

- E uma penca de gente me aquecendo. – Bella engatou a chave e as duas foram na sua chevy antiga pra faculdade de Seattle, aonde aconteceria a tal palestra sobre câncer e suas respectivas pesquisas. Ou algo do gênero. Ela não tinha prestado atenção. – Não é um velório ou um funeral Ang. Lá vai estar tão apinhado de gente que ninguém vai reparar no short.

- Você não vai ficar perto de mim!

- Ótimo. – Ela sorriu. – Vamos ao Starbucks.

Ang gemeu novamente, se afundando no banco, pensando se tinha sido uma boa idéia arrastar Isabella junto com ela. Mas não queria ir sozinha, estava se borrando de encontrar Ben e Lauren juntos, o que já era muito constrangedor, imagine sozinha.

Isabella conseguiu o maldito copo de café gelado. O tempo inteiro Ângela ficou de bico, emburrada e o humor só melhorou quando enxergaram carros e mais carros, filas deles, carros bonitos, de gente rica e de status. Gente qual Ângela tinha decorado o nome. Seus professores, e os professores dos seus professores e pesquisadores de todas as áreas da biomedicina comparecendo ao evento. A palestra seria dirigida por três médicos e pelo principal doador de fundos da faculdade. Todos os anos uma palestra sob os avanços eram dados e logo após um baile beneficente. Tudo um bando de babuínos doidos por um nome mais elevado, loucos pra dar dinheiro e serem chamados de caridosos e solidários com a causa. Hipócritas da pior espécie. Lógico, Ângela não achava isso, mas Bella gostava de apontar este fato sempre que oportunidade aparecia.

- Eu disse que estaria apinhado de gente.

- Eu sei! – Ela birrou, suspirando e deixando o sorriso preencher os lábios. – Bosta. Estamos atrasadas. Tudo por causa desse maldito café!

A palestra começaria as 15h00, atrasadas era eufemismo. Quarenta minutos haviam se passado desde então, dez minutos culpa do café, admitia, mas só! Ângela estava tão apreensiva por causar uma boa impressão que enrolara mais do que o necessário para se vestir.

- A primeira blusa que você pegou foi essa.

Isabella cochichou, sua voz sendo esmagada pelo burburinho.

- Eu vou achar o Dr. Banner. Não saia daqui!

A morena ordenou como se Bella fosse uma criança de cinco anos fujona. O que não era. Pôs-se a perambular pelo campus. A universidade de Seattle era gigantesca, mas o campus de medicina e biomedicina ficava a par, por conta de seu centro de pesquisas. Os corredores apinhados de grandes nomes da biologia e medicina, cientista, pesquisadores, todo tipo de mestrado e doutorado possível decorando o nome de fulano. Palavras vazias para Isabella, que agora já sugava o copo de forma desavergonhada, interrompendo a conversa de algumas pessoas com o barulho irritante. É... Parecia uma criança e a cada conversa interrompida ela dava um sorrisinho que não carregava desculpas alguma.

O corredor parecia não ter fim, embrenhava-se mais e mais pra dentro da universidade, topava com algumas pessoas, mas ninguém realmente a impedia de continuar. Ela parou, observando a foto de uma mulher nariguda, de cabelo preto grosso e oleoso, a foto antiga capturando sua brancura e boca fina. Ela torceu o rosto, lembrava Virginia Woolf. Ela sugou mais um pouco, sacudindo o gelo, procurando por um café que não existia.

Um grunhido a despertou, seus olhos chocolates seguindo o som, quase ao seu lado, nos bancos – que ela achava ser decorativo – um homem de cabelo bagunçado e jaleco repousava. Ele levantou o rosto. Edward tinha olheiras, sabia disso, não precisava de um espelho. Três dias seguidos com cochilos de duas horas não era dormir. O corpo estava dolorido, as mãos duras, assim como os músculos do corpo. Inteiramente retesado. Assim que a palestra acabara ele correra pra se enfurnar em um canto da faculdade e descansar. Os corredores pareceram à melhor opção, principalmente os da ala b, que quase ninguém visitava. Quem queria ver quadros de pesquisadores velhos e sem graça? A maioria estava interessada no baile beneficente, as palavras que eles – os caridosos que bancavam suas pesquisas – nada entendiam. "É tudo a mesma coisa" ele pensou "desde que _resultado_ esteja no meio da frase".

Com quase dez minutos de sono, um cochilo poderoso – ele teria de esperar as festividades das palestras acabarem – o barulho irritante, de gente comendo sopa o acordou. Ele resmungou, achando que era coisa da sua cabeça, ruídos de conversa distante. Mas o som foi ficando cada vez mais poderoso. Seus olhos se encontraram com uns pares de olhos chocolates grandes, olhos enormes, enfeitando um rosto de formato de coração. Uma menina bonita. Mas irritante, mesmo seu olhar de insatisfação e o grunhido que havia soltado não a fizeram parar de chupar o maldito canudo. Era um café do Starbucks. Não imaginava o que uma garota de short e sapatilhas de plástico fazia na palestra, mas certamente ela não tinha o perfil de uma estudante ou interessada na pesquisa.

- Você poderia, por favor, - Ele deu ênfase nesta parte. – parar de sugar isto? Ou fazer isto em outro lugar?

- Por quê?

Ela piscou estupidamente, aumentando a raiva dele. Como uma menina podia ser tão obtusa?

- _Por quê?_ – Repetiu sem acreditar nela, mas os mesmos olhos estáticos, esperando uma resposta e o barulho irritante vindo. – Porque eu estou tentando dormir! E você, menina, não está permitindo.

- Você é médico daqui?

Durante um minuto eles se encararam, Edward estava atordoado. Ele não era mais um menino pra aguentar o ritmo frenético que seu trabalho exigia, estava cansado, queria férias, um descanso prolongado pelos últimos dez anos de trabalho ininterrupto. E agora isso. Além de suportar as sanguessugas que Banner pedira pra ele tolerar sempre tinha que aguentar uma visitante maluca!

- Sou.

Disse em derrota, ao menos o barulho tinha ido embora.

- Hm.

E lá estava! Ele retornou. Edward sentiu-se furioso, por isso levantou e saiu dali, antes que fizesse uma loucura, tal como grudar no pescoço na garota e estrangulá-la até a morte. Sim, como adoraria fazer isso! Ele parou nas mesas, cumprimentando alguns e depois voltando os olhos pra cafeteria, pegou um copo descartável e o encheu. Uma morena alta, de olhos escuros e óculos, parou na sua frente, um sorriso brilhante ocupando sua boca.

- Edward Cullen? – Ela pigarreou e corou. – Digo Dr. Edward Cullen?

Ele sorriu forçadamente. Odiava esses encontros causais com estudantes ou pessoas empolgadas com o seu trabalho. E se fosse um dos malditos sanguessugas? O que diria? Pelo periférico dos olhos procurou Banner, tentando escapar dos olhos melosos da mulher, mas falhou miseravelmente.

- Sim.

- Ah! Que prazer. – Apertou às mãos, ela o sacudiu tanto com os seus tremores que ele quis rir. Sim, uma estudante. – Sou Ângela Weber, estudante de medicina. Estou no terceiro ano.

- Ainda uma estudante? Se continuar com esse entusiasmo vai longe.

- Vai mesmo. – Dr. Banner disse, aparecendo do nada. – Vejo que conheceu Ângela. Ela é uma das minhas alunas prodígios, Edward. Entusiasta do nosso trabalho.

Ele só havia sido educado, mas respeitava a opinião de William Banner. Com cinqüenta e um anos, Banner atuava como pesquisador e professor; tinha sido um dos professores de Edward na faculdade, mostrando sempre bom humor e soluções perspicazes. Tinha uma jovialidade própria de quem tinha covinhas, uma simpatia necessária pro tipo de situações que ser um cientista podia pedir, enfim, possuía as habilidades sociais que faltavam a ele.

- Respeito tudo que disser Will. Você não costuma mentir. – Deu um daqueles sorrisos tortos que sua mãe lhe dizia que sempre o salvava das situações de encrencas. – Sinta-se honrada, sta. Weber.

- E estou. – Ela falou e ele ia jogar sua chance de dar uma deixa, mas ela foi mais rápida e acrescentou: - Eu li seu artigo para o JAMA* e achei incrível, principalmente quando você fala sobre a possibilidade de um tratamento alternativo a partir das vacinas dendríticas*. Em relação ao neuroblastoma.*

Ele pigarreou e fingiu uma tosse, antes de tomar um gole do café. William o olhava com divertimento. Detestava elogios, não sabia como reagir diante deles, era um cientista brilhante, Will costumava lhe dizer, mas não era brilhante sozinho. Tinha toda uma equipe junto consigo, além de ter Will como apoio – um médico brilhante, acima de tudo -, mas sentia-se bem.

- Obrigada. É bom ver que alguns estudantes ainda possuem motivação para optar por medicina. Mas as pesquisas seguem inconclusivas. Vamos esperar e ver o que vai acontecer.

- Eu sei que vai dar tudo certo.

"O senhor é brilhante" Ângela quis acrescentar, mas achou que pareceria mais _fan girl_ do que já estava parecendo. Bella apareceu do lado, sem o copo do Starbucks em mãos, vendo as faíscas trocadas entre si. O mesmo cara enjoado que ela tinha irritado por diversão minutos antes. Ela olhou Banner do lado começando a sentir-se deslocado. Franziu o cenho. "E eu pensando que ele gostava do vovô gatinho aqui, mas não. Ela queria o papai". Ela brincou, um sorriso selvagem e malicioso nos lábios, o contato foi quebrado quando Edward viu um par de olhos de bolas de gudes escuros lhe observando, o sorriso dela não deixava espaço pra mal entendidos. Uma sobrancelha sua estava erguida e ele sentiu-se sem graça, até Banner parecia. Esse tipo de admiração entrava em terreno perigoso.

Não entendia como Ângela não tinha uma queda por Will, ele era atraente apesar da idade e possuía tantos ou mais textos publicados no JAMA, mas sabia que não era sobre isto. Ela não podia ser aquelas paquetes, ele esperava que não. O que diabos, sua mente voltava ao lugar, àquela pequena irritadorazinha fazia ali?

- Boa tarde. Ei doutor. – A moça sem nome os cumprimentou mais educadamente do que ele achou que ela conseguiria, dando um salve direcionando a ele e depois voltou a focar na morena alta. – Você já quer ir? Mandou um sms.

- Eu... E... – Ângela ficou sem entender. – De onde você conhece o Dr. Cullen?

Sua voz soou quase irritadiça. Bella só não gargalhou ali porque não queria fazer a amiga passar vergonha, ela estava vermelha e Bella entendia o porquê. Estava se mordendo de ciúmes, quase escorregou pro lado do doutor gostosinho e se esfregou nele, mas achou que seria uma péssima ideia dada a situação.

- Nos encontramos no corredor. A menina do Starbucks.

- É Bella. E você _doutor_?

A voz dela havia soado como manteiga, propositalmente escorregadia. Edward sentiu um choque. Estava excitado ou algo perto disso. A mulher era uma maldição, com aqueles olhos grandes e expressivos, inundados de malicia.

- Edward. – Sua voz soou clara e ele agradeceu aos céus por isso. – Bem, se vocês me dão licença tenho alguns assuntos pendentes. – Ele deixou sua deixa cair e cumprimentou todo mundo. O aperto de mão de Bella era forte e suave, por conta da pele macia. – Foi um prazer conhecer vocês duas. E continue assim srtª. Weber, um futuro brilhante te aguarda.

. . .

- O que foi aquilo?

Ângela gritou enquanto as duas se dirigiam pra casa, o sangue dela fervilhava. Mas que bosta! Ela quis espernear, mas manteve-se calma.

- Como você o conheceu?

Ela voltou a perguntar; Bella lhe dava um dos seus melhores sorrisos, escondendo o doce, deixando-a raivosa. Andava muito temperamental e sabia disso. Começou a contar até dez, não podia ser tão imatura.

- Não foi nada, Ang. Eu só o atrapalhei a dormir.

- Como assim?

- Ele estava cochilando nos corredores.

- Meu deus... Coitado. Ele deve trabalhar tanto.

- Imagino que sim. O tamanho das olheiras dele.

- Isabella!

- Ai. – Bella a olhou torto e lhe deu a língua. – Não me bata por causa de uma quedinha.

- Não há _quedinha_ alguma. Eu te odeio, sabia? Por insinuar aquilo na frente do dr. Banner e do dr. Cullen. Eu os admiro. Não quero ficar pelada com eles.

- E assim que você fala sobre foder? "Ficar pelada com eles". Ai! Para com isso.

- Para você.

Isabella suspirou e se deu por vencida, levantando as duas mãos em derrota, causando pânico em Ângela porque o volante estava a deus dará.

- Você sabe o quanto eu te amo né? – Ela fez um biquinho, se contorcendo no banco, roçando a perna no joelho dela, dando-lhe tapinhas no ombro, ganhando só hostilidade. – Qual é Ang! Eu estava brincando.

- Esse é o problema Bells. Você brinca demais.

- Você que não possui humor nenhum. Até o Banner estava sem graça com aquela troca de olhares "eu te fodo" de vocês dois. Eu super cortei o clima. Você me deve.

- Eu não te devo nada! – Os olhos saltando dardos de novo. – Eu olhava com admiração e Edward deve ter se sentido agradecido, bem, o ego dele levantou foi só isso.

- Não foi só isso que levantou.

- Bells.

- Ele é muito gato, Ângela. Mesmo sendo um mal humorado do caralho. Super gato. Dá um caldo ainda.

- É. – Teve de concordar. Edward era muito bonito. Mesmo que nunca admitisse isso em voz alta, Ângela tinha sim uma quedinha por Banner e o considerava lindo, mas Edward... ele era outro nível. – Ele é _muito_ bonito. Mas isso não muda nada.

- Nadinha de nada? Nadica?

- Nadica.

As duas riram.

- Isso é ótimo, porque eu catava.

Ângela a olhou de olhos arregalados, mas voltou a rir. Apesar dos apesares tinha sido uma tarde incrível. Conversava com o Dr. Banner, pegara a palestra em vídeo com Makenna, uma estudante de cinema que tinha gravado toda a palestra e conhecera o Dr. Cullen.

Bella sorriu aquela noite antes de ir dormir. Talvez se esbarrasse com Edward por aí, só pra dizer "oi" quando fosse pegar Ângela, mas achava meio impossível. Nunca o virá antes. Ele devia ser do tipo anti-social ao extremo, trancado dentro de um laboratório vendo células se multiplicar infinitamente. Indiscutivelmente um gato.

- Pegava mesmo. E pegava com força.

Ela disse antes de desligar o abajur.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

JAMA = _J__ournal of the American Medical Association_. No meu inglês podre a tradução é mais ou menos isso: Jornal Americano da Sociedade Médica (acho que sociedade cabe melhor aqui do que associação).

Dendríticas = Componentes do sistema imunológico responsáveis principalmente pela identificação e captura de agentes estranhos presentes no corpo humano.

Neuroblastoma = Um tumor comum em crianças, que "se cura" sozinho em alguns casos, mas sempre volta.

Gente, eu espero que vocês tenham curtido esse primeiro capítulo. Eu não entendo nada de medicina, logo fiz uma pesquisa superficial (mesmo) e coloquei o que achei que cabia no contexto da história aqui. O JAMA existe mesmo e essa pesquisa com as células dendríticas também! É uma pesquisa brasileira realizada pelo ICB (Instituto de ciências biomédicas) da USP.


	2. Capítulo 2

O CASAMENTO

Jasper chegou quinze minutos atrasado para o almoço, o relógio de couro negro e detalhes de ouro combinavam com seu cabelo – isso se o relógio de pulso fosse mesmo de ouro, o que não era -, os olhos límpidos procuraram por uma cascata chocolate, mas não acharam. Sempre chegava atrasado, desde os seus primeiros encontros. Odiava comparecer no horário correto e ver Isabella demorar meia, ás vezes, uma hora depois do combinado. Ela não cumpria horário, não por rebeldia ou por querer quebrar a regra, esquecia-se com freqüência ou ficava atolada na própria imaginação rabiscando insanidades no caderninho de mão. Alojou-se num dos bancos, pediu um _café latté_ e esperou. O celular vibrou no bolso, na tela a foto de uma menina sorridente de aparelho – conservava aquela foto só pra irritá-la.

- Cadê você Bells?

- Dentro de cinco minutos estou aí! Só liguei pra confirmar que você não me deixou na mão.

Ela estava ofegante e Jasper mordeu a língua para não replicar. Era ela, Isabella, que sempre o deixava na mão, desaparecia e só dava noticias quando bem entendia, aparecia de surpresa – em horas inoportunas – e andava pelo seu apartamento como se mandasse ali. Não era pra menos que ela e Alice tivessem um arranca rabo ou outro. Uma batida no espelho o tirou de seus pensamentos, lá estava ela, com uma touca azul marinho e um cachecol da casa _Gryffindor_, bem a cara dela aparecer do nada daquele jeito. Os cabelos estavam soltos e bem maiores do que da última vez que ele a havia visto.

- Eu não sei como você consegue tomar esse café.

Ela tinha uma cara de nojo tão infantil que ele riu.

- Eu não sei como você toma aquele café da Starbucks. Isso daqui é o negocio de verdade.

- Com chantilly.

- Com chantilly. – Ele concordou. Ela pediu um chocolate quente e ele uma torta de limão. – Então... Como você está?

- Bem. – Falou dando de ombros, tirando a touca e o cachecol, junto com o casaco. A cafeteria tinha aquecedor. – E você?

- Cansado. O projeto da casa de Rosalie anda me tirando as forças.

- Eu não sei por que você se esforça tanto, sua prima é uma vaca com você ás vezes.

- Isso porque vocês duas são amigas.

- Temos uma relação de amor e ódio. – Constatou, roubando um pouco de glacê da torta do loiro. – E a sua _namoradinha_?

Bella não gostava de Alice. Por isso mesmo o relacionamento das duas era tão difícil, mesmo no começo, quando Jasper apresentou Alice pra Bella, ela nunca aceitou o relacionamento dos dois. Como se Alice estivesse roubando-o dela. Sendo que o oposto acontecia. Bella roubava Jasper de Alice. Todas as outras namoradas não suportaram o pique ou as indiretas de um relacionamento sexual entre eles. As coisas nunca iam muito longe do sexto mês, Isabella fazia-se segura disso. Mas não Alice, ela não caia e talvez por isso mesmo amara-a mais.

- Não faça essa cara. Alice te adora.

Bella bufou.

- Tanto quanto eu a adore? Duvido.

- Bells, não comece. Você sabe que ambas são importantes pra mim. Sou como um pai, a importância de vocês duas pesam no meu coração do mesmo jeito.

- Você pretende _foder_ alguma filha sua? Porque isso é crime.

- Não seja infantil.

- Não seja chato. – Ela sugou o chocolate quente, o corpo se sacudiu frio. – Aquecedor de merda. – Colocou o casaco e sorriu pra ele. – Qual são as boas novas?

- Era sobre isso que eu queria conversar... Eu e Alice estamos noivos, Isabella.

- O que?

- Já tinha alguns anos de namoro e eu decidi que queria passar o resto da minha vida com ela, eu queria- - -.

Mas nada do que Jasper falava entrava na cabeça de Isabella. Ela sabia. Sua boca devia sangrar, porque ela estava mastigando suas bochechas, uma raiva cega nublando sua razão, sabia! Aquela vadia do inferno, aquela pixel que todos insistiam em chamar de adorável, ela ia roubar **seu** Jasper. Viraria um desses homens casados, com adestros. Tal como um cavalo! Lembrava-se de todas as namoradas, uma a uma ela as tinha derrubado. Até ela. Aquela maldita! Entrara em sua vida mudando a rotina, segurando Jasper por entre suas unhas. Ela respirou pesado.

- Cale a boca.

- Bella, mas o que- - -.

- Eu não preciso dessa merda!

Ela gritou, levantando-se de súbito e pegando seus pertences. Jasper ficou desconcertado, sozinho, com uma conta pra pagar e um grito ressoando na sua cabeça. Alice estava certa, tinha lhe dito que ela iria surtar e mandá-lo pro diabo, mas tudo correra tão bem... "Até ela surtar miseravelmente, Jasper" ele pensou. Pagou a conta e pegou o celular, ligaria pra Alice primeiro e depois procuraria Bella.

. . .

- Pode encher essa porra!

Bella gritou pra Laurent que a olhava divertido.

Laurent era mestiço. Filho de pai francês e mãe americana, a pele era morena, livre de imperfeições, dentes pontiagudos e lábios carnudos, um nariz aristocrático, o cabelo negro todo no dreads e um piercing de argola no nariz. Ele e James, ex de Isabella, eram donos do bar de rock. Bandas alternativas e novas na cena tocavam todas as noites de final de semana, pra uma galera mais juvenil e no meio da semana o pessoal que eles conheciam se reuniam pra conversas e ouvir um pouco do bom rock e hevay metal do dia.

Quando Isabella entrou furiosa pela porta ele rezou pra que ela arrancasse a roupa e os dois fodessem ali mesmo, tal como ela tinha feito semanas atrás. Ele adorava a imprevisibilidade dela e gostava de tudo ainda mais depois que James havia conhecido Victoria. Não havia mais volta entre ele e Bella por causa da ruiva, nada de _threesome _mais. Só os dois. Tinha um carinho por Bella, mas nunca conseguiria amar uma menina tão tempestiva.

- O que houve?

Ele perguntou depois do terceiro copo. Bella fungou seus olhos vermelhos por causa da bebida, a boca franzida e a mão em punho.

- O retardado do Jasper vai se casar!

Ela soltou sem pensar duas vezes. Pareceu uma criança, sua voz puro dengo. Jasper era... Um cara legal. Uns anos atrás sua freqüência no pub era bem maior do que nos dias de hoje – isso se resumia à zero – Isabella culpava Alice. Já tinha visto a namorada do cara algumas vezes. Uma menina linda. E muito feminina. Uma mulher. Não uma moleca. Talvez por isso Isabella a odiasse tanto. A maturidade tinha alcançado Jasper e a deixado pra trás. Não sabia direito da amizade dos dois, suspeitara no começo que eles tivessem um caso, mas isso caiu por terra quando os via junto. A forma patética de adolescente saltitante de Bella condenava a amizade, os arrotos e olhares maliciosos que eles trocaram juntos, as fodas fáceis que Bella arranjara pro loiro.

Uma amiga lésbica. Era isso que Bella era pra Jasper e ela gostava dessa posição. Não parecia nutrir sentimentos por Jasper. O loiro era um irmão seis anos mais velho.

- Com Alice?

- Oh, Laurent. Com quem mais?

- Você está começando a balbuciar.

Ele troçou dela. Isabella lhe deu o dedo médio, pegou seus pertences de novo e tropeçou para sair do banco. Ele riu.

- Seu filho da puta.

- Olha a boca, mocinha. Vem aqui, eu vou te botar em um táxi.

- Foram só três copos de uísque. Eu não estou tão ruim que não possa pegar um táxi, pelo amor de deus.

Com tapas suas mãos foram retiradas do corpo pequeno e ela dançou até a porta. Lá fora o ar frio a assolou e ela gemeu, vestiu o casaco apressadamente, sentindo o calor voltar aos seus ossos. Laurent era um filho da puta tarado, tentando ajudá-la uma ova. Queria era apalpar sua bunda e conseguir levá-la pra despensa de loja e meter. Tinha dias que a foda com ele era a única coisa que a amenizava, mas não precisava de um babão em cima dela num momento daqueles. Quase critico. Pegou o celular só pra se sentir bem. Quatro chamadas perdidas de Jasper e duas mensagens. Possivelmente dele. Guardou o telefone na bolsa.

- Táxi!

. . .

Edward sentia dores no corpo, a vista estava cansado e nublado. Aquela tarde derramara café quente nas pernas, tendo que ir pra casa pra trocar e lá decidira ficar. O estoque de roupa limpa no escritório acabara e Banner não confiando na sua capacidade de se manter acordado no volante o levou a pegar um táxi. Seu apartamento era a coisa mais impessoal do mundo, mas não por falta de tentativas da dona Esme, a mãe, que morria de vontade de dar cor e vida praquele lugar sombrio e minimalista que era sua casa. Edward, no entanto, se sentia bem com seu espaço. Um flat bem mobiliado e espaçoso – era assim que via o lugar.

Deixou um recado pro Banner e pra equipe, as costas duras repousando na cama macia. Edward dormiu a tarde inteira. Chegou, tomou banho e dormiu. Nem comeu nada. Acordou depois das 18h com uma voz aguda o chamando e batidas constantes na porta, nada do que ele gostaria de ouvir. Por ele dormiria o dia inteiro sem precisar mover um músculo, amanhã o dia seria longo e exaustivo, voltaria ao mesmo ritmo preparado pra mais duas semanas. Mas seu sono foi cortado pela irmã que entrou saltitante na casa. Ela sempre fazia uma cara de desgosto quando o via.

Alguns anos separavam Edward de Alice. Ele adotado, Alice um milagre da natureza num útero estéril, muito embora não se sentisse assim. Ás vezes era protetor demais com a irmã, ela lembrava muito Esme, apesar do cabelo escuro.

- Olá, luz da manhã.

- Sem sarcasmos, Alice. Estou cansado.

- Estou vendo isso. Sente-se aqui – Ela indicou uma cadeira e se desfez da bolsa e roupa de frio. – vou fazer algo quente pra você comer. O que acha de rosbife?

- Se eu tiver alguma comida em casa.

- Eu não vim despreparada!

Uma batida na porta denunciou os planos de Alice. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Um rapaz novo e magricela estava com uma caixa de suprimentos, uma compra no mercado. Ele deu um cheque de quase quatrocentos dólares pro menino e ajudou a irmã a encher as prateleiras e geladeira com comida. Ela fez rosbife e purê de batata com suco de uva acompanhando. Os dois se mantiveram calados até o final de refeição. Ela não pode continuar assim que a ceia tenha passado, sua língua saiu descontrolada, os olhos faiscando e abraços sendo distribuídos sem distinção, quase que ela abraça uma viga e não ele.

- Vou me casar!

Ela soltou, baqueando-o um pouco. Ele riu sem acreditar e depois riu de felicidade. Conhecia o namorado de cinco anos de Alice muito pouco. Encontrara-o umas três vezes se muito, em jantares de família – nos poucos que pudera comparecer – e era isso. Tinha lembrança de um rapaz magro e loiro, de olhos melancólicos.

- Parabéns. Eu não sei nem o que te dizer, pequena. – Ele a chamou pelo apelido, ternura inundando sua voz. – Como mamãe reagiu? E nosso pai?

- Bem... Eles ficaram felizes! Não precisa dizer nada, só aceite ser meu padrinho. – Ela pediu com olhos de cães. – Por favor.

- Com Rosalie?

- Não custa nada. Você sabe o quanto eu a adoro e com Emmett por perto ela estará mais suportável.

Ele suspirou. Gostava de Rosalie, entretanto muitas desavenças inundavam suas relações. Uma das amigas de Rosalie, Tanya, já havia sido sua esposa. O relacionamento não acabara bem e ela tomou isto como uma ofensa pessoal. Pegando dores que nem era suas, por uma pessoa que não valia realmente à pena. No começo a separação tinha se dado por parte de Tanya. Ela que tinha optado pelo fim do casamento de doze anos, não ele, as coisas foram tomando proporções absurdas, a casa, carro, mordomias, um dinheiro absurdo que ele achava não dever a ela, tinham sido conquistados. Divórcios são complicados. Tinha se casado muito novo e Tanya era dois anos mais nova que ele. Três anos após o divórcio, uma tentativa de reconciliação frustrada, Tanya parecia bem. Estava noiva e iria se casar, pelo que ficara sabendo.

- Ótimo. E Jasper?

- Emmett, óbvio. E aquela amiga.

- A maluca?

- Essa mesma! Que criança mais insuportável! Assim que a vi pensei que seriamos amigas, tipo... Melhores amigas, Edward. Que decepção não foi ver que ela me toma como inimiga.

- Ela não é apaixonada por Jasper? Eu nunca entendi esse relacionamento dos dois.

- Eles cresceram juntos. Quer dizer... Ele praticamente a criou. A mãe dela é desnaturada igual ela. Uma boa pessoa, mas tão arisca. Eu te falei do dia que ela saiu seminua do banheiro de Jasper? Meu deus foi o fim!

Edward riu, na verdade se lembrava de várias queixas da irmã, principalmente no inicio do namoro dos dois e sobre como a garota era intratável, isso porque na época a garota tinha só dezesseis anos e nem morava em Seattle, mas em uma cidade pequena nas redondezas. Ela passava vários finais de semana com a mãe, ou era suposto pensar isso, porque ela sempre ia pra casa de Jasper passar o tempo lá. As calcinhas espalhadas pra todo canto, os desconhecidos que ela trouxera pra casa dele! A irmã morria de raiva e com razão. A menina era uma bruxa. Um lobo em pele de carneiro.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Eles não brigaram a última vez?

- Brigaram e ela sumiu por um mês, mas isso não adianta nada. Ela surtou quando soube.

- Então?

- Eu não sei Edward. Ele vai se ajeitar com ela ou algo do gênero. – Ela suspirou, colocando a louça suja na máquina de lavar pratos e sorriu pro irmão. – Mas e aí, padrinho?

- Padrinho.

Ele concordou esperando não se arrepender das próprias palavras.

. . .

- Ela está completamente bêbada.

- Obrigada por me ligar avisando.

- Não é nada Jasper, você já sabe onde o quarto dela fica. Vou preparar um chá.

Isabella ouvia vozes, cochichos demoníacos de longe. Sabia que Ângela tinha denunciado-a, a amiga – que falsa! – era capaz desse tipo de artimanha terrível, principalmente depois que Bella vomitou nas roupas, sala e parte da sua colcha. Aquilo acordou Ang de seu estado contemplativo de dorminhoca. A bagunça que fez... OK, só nesse ponto se sentia culpada. Quase 22h quando chegou meio baqueada, mas lúcida o suficiente. Julgara-se mais forte do que era. A última vez que tinha mandado uísque pra dentro quase entrara em um coma alcoólico. Mas isso era história pra outro dia. Jasper afundou um canto da cama, já trocada, e colocou a mão ao redor do seu tornozelo apertando-o.

- Eu sei que você está aí.

Ela permaneceu calada, ignorando-o. Filho da puta desgraçado. Isso que ele é trocando-a por um par de peitos miúdos! Como odiava aquela baixinha e sua pretensão, sua pose e ar garboso. Esse Jasper, o da Alice e não dela, esse maldito Jasper, um almofadinha. Estava sozinha no mundo. OK. Muito drama. Quem iria ao _Six Viking_ com ela agora? Ninguém, ele já ia tão pouco, quase nunca.

- Bells.

Ele chamou. Foda-se. Ela quis lhe dar um coice, jogá-lo pra fora do quarto, mas se sentiu muito fraca e mal para tentar qualquer coisa. O que diria então. A mão foi embora e o peso da cama também. Ela se sentiu desolada por um minuto, mas a cara foi descoberta e os olhos azuis dele fitaram os seus chocolates.

- Você vai se comportar como uma criança por quanto tempo? – Bella virou a cara pro outro lado. – Bells. – Ele tentou. – Isabella. Vamos lá... – Ele suspirou o cenho franzido, ganhando paciência. – Eu amo a Alice. – Disse e aquilo apertou seu coração. – Quando eu a vejo minhas noções ficam esparsas. Eu consigo pensar direito, mas não vejo razão ou lógica em algo que não seja o sorriso dela, o espaço entre seus dentes, a pequenez da sua mão ou como ela odeia hálito matinal. A primeira vez que ela _peidou_ sem querer escondeu que _peidou_. – Um pequeno sorriso formou-se na boca de Bella, escondida por entre os travesseiros. – Aí eu lembro a primeira vez que você _peidou_ em mim. Foi quando nos morávamos em Phoenix e você tinha uns seis anos. Foi um concurso de _peido_. Você lembra-se disso Bells? – Ela anuiu com a cabeça. – Quando a Alice soltou aquele _peido_ eu me lembrei de você e pensei: "ela nunca teria ganhado a competição como a Bella ganhou com esse _peidinho_". – Ela riu e ele continuou acariciando sua cabeça. – E um dia que eu estava com você comendo uma torta de chocolate. Porque eu odeio chocolate, mas você ama e a Alice também. A sua boca ficou toda borrada e eu me lembrei que no meu quarto encontro com ela eu limpei a boca dela e a beijei. – Bella grunhiu, não precisava saber daquelas coisas. – O que eu quero dizer... É que eu não sinto admiração pelo _peido_ alto da Alice ou da sua delicadeza em borrar o canto da boca de chocolate que me de vontade de devorar a sua cara. Vocês duas cumprem seus papeis na minha vida, muito embora eles sejam muito diferentes. Eu não quero me livrar de nenhuma das duas.

- Eu não quero que você se case.

- Eu sei.

- E, no entanto você vai se casar de qualquer jeito.

- Vou.

- Ela te roubou de mim.

- Não, ela não me roubou de você. Eu estou aqui.

- Não, não esta. Você esta nela. Eu sinto isso... Você... Mudou tanto.

- Não só por causa dela.

- Principalmente por causa dela.

- Eu tenho vinte e sete anos- - -.

- Não me venha com essa ladainha! Não a defenda. Eu nunca, nunca Jasper, vou conseguir gostar da Alice. Ela te trouxe uma maturidade incomoda e desnecessária.

- Foi bem vinda.

- Porque ela vinha junta. Um pacote inteiro, não metade.

- De fato. Ela é o pacote completo.

- Ela nunca vai te amar como eu te amo.

- Estou contando com isso.

Bella bufou e se levantou, afastando a mão dele do seu cabelo.

- O que você quer de mim?

- Que você seja minha madrinha de casamento.

- E a minha benção também?

- Se possível.

Ela engasgou, mas sabia que Jasper falava sério e demais pro seu gosto.

- Eu vou ser sua madrinha.

Resmungou tão baixo que ele não ouviu.

- O que?

- Eu vou ser a sua madrinha. - Disse muito clara agora. O sorriso calmo de Jasper a tranqüilizava. Era um sacrifício que faria pelo amigo. Se ele queria sua benção a teria, se queria uma madrinha, ué, punha um maldito vestido feio. Abraçaram-se e ela bocejou. – Agora dá o fora que eu quero dormir.

Jasper saiu feliz da vida. Isabella sentiu-se em uma cena de Game Of Thrones. "O que eu não faço por amor" ela pensou como Jaime e caiu como Bran.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Olá! Pra quem continua lendo essa fic, olá. Eu não pude resistir e não inserir uma das partes mais fodas GoT aqui. Qual é. 3

Quem quiser _favoritar_ ou seguir ou gostar e quiser deixar uma review. Qualquer sinal de vida é bem-vindo. Enfim, até o próximo capítulo. :*

E obrigada às meninas que comentaram/seguiram/_favoritaram_. Significa muito pra mim. =]


End file.
